Incidentes Etílicos
by LadyKya0
Summary: -"Akane… Te amo"-... El pronóstico del tiempo había acertado esta vez; una fuerte tormenta se acercaba rápidamente.   Todas las personas dentro de sus casas refugiándose sin problemas, descansando.  Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios fue que llegamos a esto?... RxA


****Disclaimer_:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.******

* * *

><p><strong>Incidentes Etílicos<strong>

-"Akane… Te amo"-...

El viento soplaba fuertemente en esa parte de Tokio, el pronóstico del tiempo había acertado esta vez; una fuerte tormenta se acercaba rápidamente.  
>Todas las personas dentro de sus casas refugiándose sin problemas, descansando.<br>Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios fue que llegamos a esto?

Hace algunas horas yo no podría haberme imaginado semejante escena, y es que… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esta manera?

A decir verdad fue mi culpa… ¡No! Él tiene toda la culpa por ser tan… tan... ¡agh!... ¡Es un tonto!, ¿Como no se pudo fijar lo que tenia la botella?, ósea viniendo de Happosai era obvio que su contenido no era nada bueno.

Bueno, haber calmémonos… todo comenzó porque… ¿porque comenzó todo este lio? … Retroceso por favor…

**_-"que frio hace…" – se frotaba los brazos._**

**_-"yo te dije que trajeras un abrigo boba" – _**

**_-"¡cállate tonto!, además cuando salimos estaba despejado" –_**

**_-"te vas a enfermar"- lo escucho alado suyo, y con su voz un calor la envolvió. _**

**_-"Ran…ma"- sujeto el abrigo con fuerza. Lo vio desviar su mirada –"gracias" – le sonrió._**

**_El la observaba atreves del rabillo del ojo, al quitarse el abrigo un fuerte escalofrió le había recorrido el cuerpo, en verdad que clima tan malo hacía, pero ver esa sonrisa hizo que se olvidara por completo del frio sintiendo como toda la sangre se le subía a la cara calentando su tez…  
><em>**

Esperen ¿se puso rojo en ese instante? Si claro, y después con su comentario todo bonito ¿no? Ja, es un idiota.

**_-"solo no lo vallas a romper, gorda marimacho"  
><em>**

Ven, es un tarado insensible, no se porque lo sigo cuidando, debería dejarlo aquí tirado.

**_-"¿a quien le dijiste gorda Y marimacho?- cerrando con fuerza sus puños_**

**_-"¿es que hay alguien más que cumpla esas características a la perfección como tú?- alzo la palma de su mano y la situó por encima de su frente intentando 'buscar' algo o alguien. _**

**_-"¡eres un estúpido insensible!" - … -"¡ese idiota siempre encuentra la forma de arruinarlo todo!" – bufo realmente enojada después de haber mandado al chico volando por los cielos de Nerima.  
><em>**

¡Pero el comenzó! Así que no me reclamen, yo solo me defendí…. Bueno ya dejare que vean como pasaron las cosas….

**_Comenzó a caminar apresurada para llegar pronto a su hogar. Poco a poco su andar comenzó a alentarse y su enojo comenzó a disiparse, sabía que él era así: un tonto arrogante, pero era su tonto, arrogante, pervertido, inconsciente e insensible (entre otros muchos malos adjetivos) prometido, al cual muy a su pesar había aprendido a querer con todo y problemas, con todo y maldición._**

**_-"aunque a veces tiene su lado lindo" – sujeto el abrigo y hundió un poco su cara dentro de él, pudiendo así aspirar el olor que seguía impregnado de ese chico ojiazul que tanto la desquiciaba. Pronto llego a casa._**

**_-"¡ya regrese!" – grito desde la puerta mientras se quitaba los zapatos._**

**_-"bienvenida Akane – escucho la voz de su hermana mayor–"¿y Ranma? "– ahora era la voz de una mujer madura quien salía de la cocina situándose alado de Kasumi._**

**_-"¡Tía Nodoka!" – Dijo sorprendida –"no tardara mucho" – sonrió nerviosa, la verdad es que le apenaba un poco decirle que había mandado volando a su hijo a alguna parte de Japón en un día como ese, y peor aún que fue justo después de que él le ofreciera su abrigo para protegerse del frio. _**

**_-"espero no se resfrié" –_**

**_-"¿irán a algún lado?" – dijo Akane notando a ambas mujeres listas para salir._**

**_-"iremos a visitar a una amiga que se encuentra enferma, intente decírtelo en la mañana antes de que salieras corriendo a la escuela" – sonrió – "te quedaras sola mientras Ranma regresa" – la menor de los Tendo solo asintió y las vio pasar alado suyo abriendo la puerta – " oh, por cierto el maestro está durmiendo en su habitación" – cerro la puerta._**

**_Ahora, entonces se encontraba sola en la casa, solo con la compañía del maestro, no le preocupaba sabía bien que con ese tipo de climas el solía dormir como un tronco, almenos no la molestaría.  
>Soun y Genma habían salido a 'entrenar' según dijeron era porque comenzaban a oxidarse así que decidieron recuperar aunque sea solo un poco de condición. Era viernes así que Nabiki no llegaría a casa, se quedaría con alguna amiga a dormir hacia algunos fines de semanas que venía haciendo lo mismo.<em>**

**_-"espero no se resfrié" – esa frase paso por su cabeza, no se había preocupado por eso. El remordimiento llego –"me dio su abrigo y yo lo mande a volar" – suspiro mientras posaba dicha prenda en la cama y procedía a quitarse su uniforme – "debo darle las gracias… ¡ya se!" – termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa._**

_..._

**_-"tonta Akane" – saltaba por los tejados quejándose._**

**_Esta vez ella lo había mandado muy lejos, incluso creyó ver a Ryoga dar vueltas en un pequeño jardín con algunos árboles. El eternamente perdido…  
><em>**

Oigan… si, ese era Ryoga… ¿que habrá estado haciendo ahí?

**_La lluvia se hizo presente en cuanto el aterrizo de cabeza sobre un terreno baldío transformándolo irremediablemente en una voluptuosa y atractiva pelirroja. Comenzó a caminar mientras lograba ubicar el camino de regreso a casa, pero pareciere que no era su día, bajo la lluvia su estómago comenzó a rugir, se moría de hambre. Y para colmo de males se topó de frente con el tarado de Kuno, quien al verlo grito eufóricamente abrazándolo pervertidamente intentando restregar su cuerpo femenino con el de él, ¡era insoportable! Pero ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Le costó algo de trabajo zafarse de su agarre y cuando por fin lo logro, lo vio venir de nuevo; lo mando volando de una patada._**

**_-"que imposible es ese tipo"- dijo al recordar el encuentro con el chico. Seguía saltando por los tejados –"y peor aún ¡ahora tengo frio!" _**

**_Por fin había llegado a casa, abrió la puerta y subió directo al baño, tenía bastante frio y ya sentía un picor en su nariz y garganta._**

**_-"maldición me voy a enfermar" – Se sumergió en la tina llena de agua caliente regresando de inmediato a su forma original. Salió y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse._**

**_-"Ranma" – escucho la voz de su prometida entrando a la habitación –"gracias" – la vio sonreír mientras le extendía su abrigo. Él lo tomo asintiendo y lo dejo a un lado de su futon –"no hay nadie en casa"_**

**_-"¿nadie?" – pregunto sorprendido, ¿Qué haría ahora? con este hambre que tenía él esperaba que comería las delicias que siempre preparaba Kasumi. Suspiro pesadamente. _**

**_-"oye ¿tienes hambre?" –_**

**_Pareciera que la joven leyera los pensamientos de su prometido. El solo la miro sorprendido, fue el rugir de su estómago quien respondió la pregunta de la chica. Ella sonrió complacida, y mostro la mano que tenía escondida tras su espalda, mostrando un plato con un intento de… ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!  
><em>**

¡¿Cómo que que diablos era eso?... eso… eso… ¡eso era comida para tu información!

**_-"no, no tengo hambre" – comenzó a retroceder nervioso – "gracias"_**

**_-"¿¡cómo de que no! Tu estomago no opina lo mismo" – su semblante cambio totalmente y ahora se encontraba acercándose furiosa y peligrosamente al chico que seguía retrocediendo._**

**_-"no pretendo comer esa cosa, ¡soy muy joven para mo…!"- un estornudo le impidió terminar su oración._**

**_-"sé que no se ve bien pero…" – paro en seco y bajo la vista hasta el plato que aun sostenía entre sus manos – "lo hice para agradecerte…" – su voz era casi inaudible._**

**_Y ahí estaba ella parada enfrente de el con la mirada en su toxica creación. ¿Lo había preparado para darle las gracias? ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! Eso más que agradecimiento parecía sentencia de muerte. El chico suspiro pesadamente._**

**_-"lo comeré" - qué más daba, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, no ir los próximos dos días a clases por culpa del dolor estomacal? Lo podía aguantar._**

**_La chica sonrió felizmente con un brillo especial en su mirada ¿era verdad, Ranma había aceptado comer de su comida? Se acercó al chico quien se había sentado pesadamente en el piso con sus brazos cruzados. Le extendió el plato con una sonrisa. El la observo y observo su 'comida', de verdad no quería probarlo, el apetito se le había ido… ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí decidido a comer semejante cosa?... oh, si porque no quería verla triste. Trago sonoramente mientras tomaba los palillos y con ellos un poco de aquella viscosa cosa. Lo observo…  
><em>**

Es un cobarde, eso es lo que es, mira que temerle a mi comida…  
>Mi comida se puede comer…<br>… Bueno, ok, esta bien… ¡pero no a muerto nadie por comerla!... aun…

**_-"¿lo comerás o no?" – pregunto con furia, ya se había desesperado ¿¡Qué tan difícil era metérselo en la boca!_**

**_Miro el contenido de los palillos por última vez mientras agarraba una gran bocanada de aire introduciendo con el la viscosa consistencia. Lo trago.  
>Pasaron un par de segundos…<em>**

**_-"¡Pica!" – Saco su lengua intentando calmar el ardor que sentía en ella –"¡¿Qué diablos le pusiste? Por eso te he dicho que no cocines eres tan boba que confundiste algún ingrediente con la salsa ultra picante" – aun con la lengua afuera._**

**_El comentario enfureció a la chica. Si, está bien era verdad que no era muy buena cocinando pero ¿Por qué tenía que restregárselo en la cara?, ¿Por qué siempre era tan cruel con ella? ¡No era justo! _**

_**-"hay, no seas nena" – No supo por que hizo eso, tal vez venganza, pero comenzó a meterle en la boca grandes bocanadas de su viscosa creación, el chico no resistió más se paró y salió corriendo. – "¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"**  
><em>

¡Que no supe porque lo hice! Caray, una no puede hacer nada porque luego luego la juzgan… ¡y no estoy admitiendo nada!

**_-"¡agua, agua, agua!"- corría por el pasillo._**

**_-"¿Qué pasa, Ranma qué es ese escándalo?" _**

**_-"quítese de mi camino viejo idiota"_**

**_-"respeta a tus mayores niño mal criado" – Le reclamo mientras inclinaba sobre su boca la vasija que había estado abrazando toda la discusión._**

**_-"¡deme aca!" _**

**_-"¿que diablos te pasa? Devuélveme mi… ¿Ranma?_**

_..._

**_-"no sé porque tanto escándalo solo era un poco de ootoro" – Suspiro la chica – "además, no sabe tan mal" - …- "¡pica!" – dejo el plato a un lado y volvió a suspirar – "ese tonto… de todas formas no es razón para que sea tan desconsiderado" _**

**_-"¿Ranma? ¡Oye devuélveme mi botella!" – Los griteríos del viejo iban en aumento._**

**_-"¿y ahora que pasa?" – pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al lugar._**

**_-"¡Akane, linda!" – Se abalanzo sobre el pecho de la chica – "Ranma es malo, le quito a este pobre viejo el sake que tanto le costó conseguir" - comenzó a restregar su rostro en el pecho de la chica._**

**_-"¡quítese de encima viejo libidinoso!" – lo mando volando, dejando en el tejado un nuevo hoyo que reparar – "espera… ¿sake? - dirigió su mirada hacia a Ranma – "oye ¿estás bien?" - comenzó a acercarse_**

**_-"A…Akane… hace frio" – debido al hoyo en el tejado la lluvia y las ráfagas de aire comenzaron a introducirse por el pasillo. El chico intento caminar pero un intenso mareo se lo impidió, no le quedo más que caer sentado al piso recargándose en la pared._**

**_-"¡Ranma!" – corrió preocupada hacia el –"¿Estas bien? – El chico no respondió, Akane noto la botella vacía en la mano del chico – "no me digas que bebiste todo el sake"_**

**_El seguía sin responder._**

**_-"¿Ranma?-_**

**_-"Akane… Te amo"-_**

...

Y así llegamos a este punto…

-"Akane… te amo"-

-"Ra… ranma"- La chica intentaba asimilar lo que el oji-azul le estaba diciendo.

-"esa tonta, boba marimacho… ¿¡Quién podría decirle semejante cosa!" – el chico comenzó a reír.

-"¡Idiota!" – Se puso de pie –"y yo preocupándome por el, maldito insensible" – comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación, con la clara intención de dejar a Ranma tirado en el pasillo.

-"e… espera…" – intento incorporarse – "oye… no le digas que dije eso" – intento caminar pero un nuevo mareo llego, se tambaleo cayendo otra vez al piso.

-"¡Ranma!" – corrió a sujetarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. No pudo evitarlo, no podía dejar que se hiciera daño. – "Eres un tonto"- almenos intentaría llevarlo a su habitación.

-"pero… no le digas" – volvió a hablar con su inestable tono de voz, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica – "me mandaría a volar así muy lejos de Nerima" – haciendo un ademan con su brazo libre para después dejar caer su peso sobre la chica, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

-"diablos, ¿desde cuando eres tan pesado?" – comenzó a caminar.

-"la caída siempre duele" – ella lo miro – "es tan brusca y torpe"

-"bueno, tal vez tu eres cruel con ella, por eso te trata como te trata"- había comenzado a intentar entablar una conversación con el, siempre se había preguntado porque el la trataba de esa forma… y ahora, tal vez… podría sacarle algo de información.

-"¡yo!... yo…. Escúchame bien"- pone un dedo en la mejilla de ella –"yo no soy cruel… ella es la que se enfada por ¡nada!, nada le parece, todo le molesta…todo YO le molesta"

-–"¡No es verdad!" – Se exalto- "por ejemplo, siempre la humillas enfrente de tus otras prometidas… Ukyo, Shampoo, o Kodachi ¿Qué piensas en verdad de Akane?" – Realmente quería saber.

- "Ukyo es mi amiga de la infancia…" - un hipo lo interrumpió – "Shampoo… Shampoo tiene buen cuerpo" – con su mano libre dibujo una silueta femenina en el aire – "… pero…esta chiflada y… Ko… Kodachi... Esa debería estar en un manicomio…" – llevo su dedo cerca de su oído dibujando pequeños círculos alado de este – "siento que un día me secuestrara y violara y ni cuenta me daré" – un nuevo hipo lo interrumpe, ante el comentario anterior Akane no pudo evitar reír, era verdad, si creía capaz a Kodachi de secuestrar a Ranma e intentar hacerle cosas sin la aprobación de este. El la observo reír.

-"ya esta… llegamos, ahora siéntate…" – intento acomodar al chico en el futon.

-"¡no quiero!" -

-"vamos no me des problemas, debes dormir…"-

-"tienes bonita sonrisa" – por fin accedió a sentarse, sin embargo aun seguía mareado.

-"claro, claro ahora acuéstate"-

- "Aka… Akane también es bonita cuando sonríe... me gusta…" – Observo a la chica quien se quedo callada –"¡Akane... quiero ir donde esta Akane!" – intento pararse

-"tu no vas a ningún lado" – lo sienta

-"¡déjame!... Akane ¿Dónde estas?" – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy bajo

-"¿no dormirás?"-

-"¡quiero ver a Akane!"- grito, e intento ponerse de pie de nuevo sin resultados, termino cayendo en el piso.

-"serás idiota" – se puso de pie y se dirigió donde el para ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo – "yo soy Akane ¿Qué no me reconoces?" – el la vio por un par de segundos.

-"¡Akane!" – La abrazo – "te extrañe" – comenzó a acomodar su cabeza en el estomago de ella, la abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza – "Akane" – susurro.

-"o… oye, que rayos… ¿que crees que estas haciendo?"- claramente el acto del chico la puso realmente nerviosa, intentaba que el la saltase. Sin éxito –"Oye"- lo escucho… ¿roncar? – "este ya se durmió"- intento tranquilizarse –"se ve lindo cuando duerme" – por fin logro quitárselo de encima. Lo acomodo en su futon para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, y que su estado etílico accidental bajase.

-"tu también me gustas" – le susurro al oído y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su prometido.

...

-"¿que diablos me paso?..." - dijo sosteniendo su cabeza, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza le costaba recordar.

-"el desayuno esta listo" – escucho a su prometida y volteo para verla.

No sabia porque pero tenia el ligero presentimiento de que hizo y dijo cosas que no debía. Ella solo lo observo y sin más dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

-"estoy loco, claro que ella jamás me dijo que le gusto" – comenzó a reír sonoramente, pero su estomago lo interrumpió – "iré a desayunar, tal vez así mi cabeza deje de doler"

**_-"tu también me gustas" – le susurro al oído y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su prometido._**

**_-"te amo… Akane"- susurro un Ranma entre sueños después de que la chica saliese. Tal vez algún día de verdad se lo diría sin ser forzado ni estar en estado inconveniente. Tal vez… algún día…_**


End file.
